Not What You Think
by montez
Summary: we're never as safe as we want to think. someone we don't know may be waiting
1. Chapter 1

Not What You Think

By: Montez

DISCLAIMER: I love them but I can't have them. I hold no claim to Numb3rs other then my love for the show and the characters. And thank God for the brilliant people who came up with them. I do this for enjoyment only.

AUTHOR NOTE: This is my second attempt at a Numb3rs story. I was so overwhelmed with the positive response I got from my first story. I just hope I don't let you down with this try. Thank you.

No place is truly safe. We like to think our homes, where we shop and where we work are, but we know that little voice that is always in the back of our head. It's there to tell us to be cautious, don't truly let your guard down, but we all do at some point.

The campus he works on is an open campus. People can come and go freely. Charlie fells safe there, that is his world. To him magic is worked on college campuses, magic that he helps create. His home is his haven. The old style craftsman he shares with his father and his brother frequents so much, with the sturdy wood doors and solid windows. He's safe to come and go between house and garage where he lets the creativity his numbers bring flow freely.

Then there is his brothers work place. Though Don's job as a Special Agent with the FBI is dangerous in of itself, Charlie feels safe in this building. He rationalizes the shootings in the past as anomalies and that generally he is safer here than anywhere in LA.

So with his feelings of safety in place he enters the building and passes by the security desk without a thought of his safety in this building. More than half the people who work here are armed law enforcement personal and many of them know him by face if not by name. It wasn't a case that brought him here today, it was lunch. Don and himself had been trying to make it a point to have lunch together at least once a week, non-work related, and since Charlie had the afternoon off, he wanted to surprise Don by taking him out for lunch. Provided Don wasn't wrapped up in a big case.

As Charlie waited for the elevator he adjusted the strap on his ever present laptop satchel and glanced around. What he saw was a normal routine day in a federal building. He also caught a glimpse of several construction workers. Don had told him that the fifth floor was being renovated to hold a larger Tech area. Don had also mentioned that his name had been throw around to help set the area up, with a special area just for some of the programs and applications that he had helped develop.

As the ding of the elevator somewhat brought his attention back, he stepped and pressed 7 on the panel. Not really noticing that only one other person got on with him, a construction worker who pressed 5. As the doors closed the worker turned toward Charlie and stuck his hand out,

"Are you Dr. Eppes?"

Charlie, a little surprised a construction worker would know who he was, preceded to put his hand out with a smile,

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Your problem", Before Charlie could respond a fist slammed into his stomach, taking his breath with it.

Charlie's mind couldn't think as another blow hit him. The man didn't speak and Charlie couldn't, as each attempt was stopped by the next blow. After the second blow to his head, Charlie started to see spots dancing in his vision. Still unable to mount a defense or reason for this punishment. Charlie recalled hearing the ding of the elevator again and prayed someone was getting on who could stop this pain. Unnoticed by Charlie the doors opened onto a very empty 5th floor. The man reached and hit the button on the control panel that would hold the doors open. Charlie tried to maintain his upright position, but the man returned to pin him up against the wall. All Charlie could see were the nearly black eyes that were full of hate looking at him, all he heard was,

"You need to find yourself a new hobby, Doctor." Then he felt a burning sensation in his side as the man stepped back and the doors closed.

Charlie was doing his best to stay on his feet, his hand had gone to his side where the pain was and to his foggy mind he noticed a stain on it, 'he got paint on me?' was the jumbled response his mind could come up with in response to the construction workers action, as he felt the dizziness get worse, the motion of the elevator not helping.

He tried to get his breath and to reason what had happened, maybe he was dreaming, he honestly couldn't tell at this point. He was brought back to some awareness again by the ding of the elevator, again signaling its stop, as he watched the doors slide open. Charlie unconsciously tried to straighten himself, his computer bag forgotten on the floor as he stepped out.

The floor seemed some what deserted with It being lunch time, he noticed a few people at their computers or on the phone. He know that he had wanted to find Don for some reason, but couldn't for the life of him remember just where to find him.

Colby rounded the corner nearest the elevator and caught Charlie's profile, "Hey Charlie."

Colby's friendly voice caught Charlie's ears and he slowly turned to face him. He was confused when he saw Colby's characteristic grin leave his face and it turn into fearful concern, as the agent dropped the file he was carrying and rushed toward him.

"I need to find Don". Was all Charlie got out before his legs gave out and Colby was able to stop his fall. "Oh Man, Charlie", Colby whispered as he grabbed him and glanced toward Don's desk. He saw his boss turned talking to Megan as he lowered Charlie to the floor. Once he'd eased Charlie down, he turned his head in Don's direction and yelled at the top of his voice,

"Don!……It's Charlie!……..We need an ambulance!"

Don had just finished the report he had been working on most of the morning. Megan was on the phone at her desk behind him, David had gone downstairs looking for the tech who had helped out on a recent case, and Colby had went looking for a file someone had called with questions about. Don hit print on his computer and turned toward Megan,

"Let's get the guys and head to lunch, I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me", Megan replied as she hung up the phone. Just then Colby's booming voice was heard over the office noise. Don and Megan both stood, they saw Colby kneeling on the floor, then it suddenly registered what Colby had shouted.

"Did he say Charlie?", Don took off in a run toward Colby as Megan grabbed her phone to call for an ambulance.

In the seconds it took Don to cross the bullpen, he was sure that he was mistaken on hearing what Colby had shouted. Why would Charlie be here today, but his thoughts all but left his mind as he rounded the last desk and saw Colby desperately trying to get Charlie's shirt unbuttoned.

"Charlie?", Don dropped next to his brother and could only look, "What the hell happened?" He shouted at Colby only now noticing that the junior agent was trying to stop the blood that was coming from his brother.

"I rounded the corner and he was just standing here", Colby didn't even look up as he was focused on the wound in Charlie's side.

"Oh my God", Megan whispered as she come around the corner. This seemed to bring Don back to his senses.

"Charlie?" Don gently took his brothers face into his hands and turned it toward him. He noticed the bruising starting to form along his jaw and around his eyes, which were closed. "Come on Charlie, open your eyes." Don whispered and watched as his brother fought to do just that. Don jumped, when Charlie's eyes shot open and he took in a sharp breath. "Sorry", Colby said, "I want to try and get the bleeding stopped." Colby was putting pressure on Charlie's wound with the towels Megan had gotten from the break room.

"Where's the paramedics?" Don asked not taking his eyes off his brother.

"Should be here anytime." She replied.

Don noticed that Charlie was staring at him, "Charlie?" Don's voice was just above a whisper, "Charlie, can you here me?"

Charlie unconsciously gave a lopsided grin, "Wanted……..take……..you to lunch…….have……wait", Charlie tried to take a deep breath, but couldn't.

"Charlie, can you tell me what happened?" Don tenderly put his hand on his brothers head. He noticed the smile fade as Charlie tried to remember. "I'm tired, Donnie", Charlie's eyes started to close. Don felt a chill run down his back as Charlie hadn't called him Donnie in a long time. "Charlie I need you to stay awake, we got help coming," Don glanced at Colby, who nodded, "Charlie?" Charlie's eyes had closed as he gave in to his exhaustion, Don panicked, "Charlie!?"

Don instinctively reached toward his brother's neck, checking his pulse, grateful to still find it there, but he noticed his breathing getting shallow. The elevator dinged, Megan turned hoping it was the paramedics, as the doors opened David saw Megan standing there,

"Megan is Charlie here? This looks like……" His sentence trailed off as he stopped and saw the owner of the computer bag he was holding unconscious on the floor with Colby holding a bloody towel to his side.

"Lock down that elevator, if that is were you found Charlie's bag", Megan stated as David gently laid the bag back inside it and hit the switch to shut down that elevator. David turned back to Megan, "What?", she handed him her cell, "Call evidence response to get up here and start processing that elevator." David nodded and stepped back, He'd get the story later, right now someone needed to secure the 'crime scene'.

The next elevator dinged and three paramedic's exited it with a stretcher and gear in tow. Don stayed next to Charlie as Colby moved back to let the medic take over applying pressure to Charlie's wound.

"Sir, I needed you to move back," One of the EMT's placed a hand on Don's shoulder.

"NO!" Don snapped back, not wanting to leave his brother's side. "Sir Please?"

"Don", Megan had walked to his other side to try and get him to move. "Back off Reeves!", Don nearly snarled as Megan could see Special Agent Don Eppes was gone and Big Brother Donnie was not going to leave his little brothers side willingly. "Don they need to work", she reached for his arm, but he jerked away. David had appeared next to Megan, she turned to him, "David help me". David having seen how Don can be when it came to something being wrong with Charlie prepared himself.

"Don they need room to work", David's voice held all the authority an FBI agents voice can hold as he took a position next to Don. When Don didn't respond David firmly grabbed a hold of Don's upper arm in an attempt to get him up. When Don again jerked away from on of his agents, David did exactly what he didn't want to have to do. He grabbed Don from behind and pulled him up. David knew Don would fight him, it was instinct and he was ready for it. "David get off me", Don yelled as he tried to twist out of David's grip. David saw Colby come up behind him and as Don again tried to get loose, both Colby and David pushed him up against the wall.

"Damn it David, let me go!, I need to be with him!"

David leaned in close to Don and nearly whispered, "You will, but they have to work and you need to calm down or they won't let you go with him".

That got Don's attention as he stopped struggling and David released him. Don turned as the medics were getting Charlie strapped to the stretcher. "I'm coming", he said. The EMT looked at David, 'That's his brother." That was all David needed to say as the EMT allowed Don on the elevator with them.

Colby, David and Megan watched as the elevator closed with a very still Charlie strapped to a stretcher and Don with a helpless expression that none of them had ever seen before. David looked at Megan's lost expression, Colby's blood stained hands and asked what they all so desperately wanted to know,

"What the hell just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Not What You Think

Chapter 2

Disclaimers: see first Chapter, still not mine.

To Don the ride down on the elevator took forever. He stared at his brothers unnaturally still form on the stretcher, grateful to see the mist form on the oxygen mask that covered his pale face. The ding of the elevator caused his eyes to look up as the doors opened. He caught glimpses of agents who were making a path past the people in the lobby allowing them a quick exit. What he didn't notice was the construction worker who was about thirty feet away, watching like many others, but with a smirk on his face. Not knowing he was thinking that now Dr. Eppes wouldn't have time to interfere with other peoples lives, now that he had his own to worry about.

As the medics left the building the construction worker walked out past his co-workers, who were watching the ambulance pull out with sirens screaming. He told his foreman that he wasn't felling well and had to leave early. They didn't know that he felt fine, that he just had something else he had to 'take care of'.

Don was glad nothing happened on the way to the hospital, the medic had finally let him take a hold of Charlie's hand. He just stared, waiting for Charlie to open his big brown eyes, but he never did. The doors of the ambulance opened and Charlie was pulled from him. Don quickly got out and followed, trying to listen to what the EMT's were relaying to the doctors,

"stab wound to the left side, breathing shallow, possible broken ribs……."

The voices trailed off as Charlie was rushed through a second set of doors, that Don was stopped from going through by a very small, but determined older nurse.

"Sir, you have to wait out here." Don just looked at her, not really seeing her, then looked back through the door, "That's my little brother", She felt for him, he sounded so lost as he whispered those words.

"They will do all they can, it would be best if you have a seat," She lead him to a nearby bench and he sat, never taking his eyes off the door. A short time later David and Colby arrived, they walked up to the nurses station, not seeing Don sitting down the hall.

"I'm Agent Sinclair, this is Agent Granger, we're looking for Charles Eppes, He was just brought in with a stab wound?" The nurse looked at he computer, "I don't have……" She was stopped by Colby, "His brother rode in with him, Don Eppes."

"I believe I have one of them down here," David and Colby turned and saw an older nurse down the hall standing next to their boss. She motioned for them to come and as they neared, she pointed toward Don. David and Colby were not prepared to see the image of Don Eppes looking so lost and broken.

"Thanks," David said as they neared Don, "Don?", David spoke softly as the neared him, he didn't seem to notice them as his eyes were fixed on the doors. "Don?" David spoke again, a bit louder, as he sat down next to Don on the bench. Don jumped a little at the louder sound of David's voice.

"David, they wouldn't let me go with him," David saw the pleading in Don's eyes and had no idea how to handle it. "There taking good care of him, he'll be okay", Don nodded and looked back at the doors. David glanced at Colby, who just shrugged, neither knowing how to comfort Don at this point.

"Don, Megan has gone to get your dad at CalSi," Colby said. Don just nodded, "Good, he should be here." Colby pulled up a chair and all three sat in silence, one watching the doors, two watching him.

As Megan pulled on to CalSi's campus she automatically parked near the Math building. She could only get around the campus from that point. She also hoped to find Larry, who would be able to help find Alan. She knew Alan was taking engineering classes with Ray Gillespie, but didn't know where to find him.

Megan turned down the hall where Larry's office was and saw him round the corner, "Larry", she called out.

"Megan, what pleasant surprise, what brings you here this time of day?" Larry finally got a good look at Megan's face, "Megan, is something wrong?" Larry reached out to her, the near despondent look on her face worrying him.

"Larry, I need to find Alan, Can you tell me where Ray Ray's classes are held?"

"Megan, What?"

"Larry please, I need to find Alan now," She tried to control the panicked tone, but he saw through it and understood the implications. "Yes, yes, I'll take you to him," He gently took her arm and lead her out of the building, briskly walking the two buildings over to the engineering building. He was afraid to ask what was wrong, so he didn't. Whatever it was Alan needed to know first and quickly. So He lead her through the corridors to Ray Ray's classroom. Fortunately class was ending and as they entered the room they saw Alan talking with Ray.

Megan's pace quickened as she went around Larry and down toward Alan. "Alan", She called out as she noticed when he turned both Ray and Alan were smiling about something, but she noticed the smile quickly fade as well as some of the color in his face.

"Megan?" He tried to read the look on her face, "Where's Donnie?" He felt a knot forming inside him, Don was her partner and rarely were they apart when out in the field. He noticed Larry behind her with a concerned look on his face and knew something was wrong. She finally got down to him and he took her by the arms, "Where's Donnie, is he okay?" He wanted to shake her to get an answer out, He could hear the panic in his own voice.

"Alan I need you to come with me, they're at UCLA Medical, I honestly don't really know what happened, just that……."

"How don't you know, you're his partner, your suppose to be with him," Alan was letting his fear and anger get the best of him, how could something happen to Don and she not know what-then it registered- they, "They?" She took his arm this time and started to lead him out.

"Don went with Charlie," she waited for that to register as the exited the building, Larry close behind, "Charles?"

"Charlie?" Alan stopped in his tracks, "Charlie? What happened to Charlie?" Megan got him walking again and hit the remote to unlock the car door. "Alan, we really don't know what happened other than it looked like Charlie was attacked in one of the elevators."

"Attacked?!… Who'd want to attack Charlie?"

Megan pulled out into traffic, headed toward the hospital. "We don't know Alan, Colby came around the corner on our floor and saw Charlie standing there. When he saw his face he rushed to him as Charlie collapsed." Megan had hit the sirens to get them there quicker. "He was beat up pretty bad, but Alan," she glanced at him as he turned to look at her, "We think he was stabbed also." From the corner of her eye she could see Alan's hand go to his mouth

"Stabbed?" he whispered.

"Oh dear", she heard Larry say from the backseat as they pulled into the hospital's parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Not What You Think

Chapter 3

From the time Charlie and Don had left in the ambulance to the time Alan arrived at the hospital almost 45 minutes had passed. Alan barely allowed Megan time to park before he was out of the car. He entered the emergency room and approached the nurses station,

"I'm looking for my sons, Eppes, Charlie and Don, please," His voice pleaded as the nurse started to look up the name. Colby was coming up the hallway as Megan and Larry were finally coming in the doors.

"Mr. Eppes," Colby called to Alan, "Don's down here." Colby had heard the 'Eppes' name said from down the hall and had gotten up, leaving David with Don. Alan's face paled some as he noticed the dark stains on the front of Colby's jacket. He, himself hadn't noticed them until that moment.

"Colby….What happened?….How's Charlie?……Where's Don?" Alan's rapid fire questions didn't give Colby time to answer as he lead Alan down to where Don was still watching the doors Charlie had disappeared behind over a half an hour ago.

Just as Alan caught sight of Don the doors flew open, Don was on his feet in an instant. David had placed his hand on Don's arm, afraid he'd bolt toward Charlie.

"We've got to get him up to the OR while he's still stable, Watch his BP, tell them we need type specific, he's lost a lot……." The rest of the relay was silenced as the elevator doors closed. Charlie had been wheeled passed at a hurried pace. However, Don was able to catch a glimpse of his pale face, made more so by his dark halo of curls, accenting the paleness. He also noticed the tube down his brother's throat and someone squeezing a balloon, pushing air into his chest.

"What?", Don turned to David, not knowing if what he just saw was real. Don never noticed his father as a doctor approached them. David was still next to Don, Colby slightly behind Alan, Megan and Larry behind them.

"Agent Eppes?" The doctor stopped at Don, who only vaguely noticed his father making himself known to the doctor.

"Did he stop breathing?", Don all but whispered out, remembering the person pushing air into his brother's chest.

"Agent Eppes, Mrs. Eppes, Charlie is being taken up to surgery. To answer your question Agent, yes, he did. One of his lungs collapsed and greatly decreased his oxygen flow so we had to intubate him." Don paled, he felt David's grip tighten some. "Charlie has four fractured and two broken ribs, one of which punctured his left lung, thou it sounds bad, it in of its self is treated easily with a drain we place to remove the fluid build up. It will require him to be on a ventilator until the pressure has decreased. Our biggest worry is the stab wound." Alan involuntarily took in a sharp breath, drawing not only Colby's attention, but a glance from the doctor. "He lost a great deal of blood, we are not 100 percent that it didn't nick his colon, but the surgery will be able to tell and fix any damage. He also has severe swelling and bruising to his face and abdomen , the surgery will also check for internal injuries there as well."

"Will he be okay?", Alan finally found his voice.

"We're cautiously optimistic, the surgeon will be able to give you a better idea. If any complications arise it would be from any internal injuries. The surgeon will be able to explain more, the surgery waiting area is on the third floor."

"Thank you," Alan shook the doctors hand, then turned toward Don, who still seemed unaware of his father's presence. Alan had never seen Don look the way he did, if Alan was reading his eldest right, he saw confusion and fear in his eyes. He never recalled seeing fear before.

Alan took a couple steps toward Don, as David moved back, and gently turned his son's face to look at him, "Donnie", he whispered. It took Don's eyes a moment to register the person in front of him, the sound of the doctor saying Charlie had stopped breathing was still screaming in his ears.

"Dad?", Don blinked, not sure if he should believe his eyes.

"Yes, Donnie, it's me," Alan stepped forward and embraced his son, "I'm here Donnie". It was another second before Alan felt Don's arms come around him-he felt his son shiver in his embrace.

"Dad…….Charlie?"

"I know Donnie, I know" Alan's heart was breaking at the sound of despair he heard in his normal brick wall of a son's voice.

"Charlie…" Don whispered. Alan panicked as he felt Don go limp in his arms, "Donnie!?" David and Colby, who were only a step away, rushed forward at Alan's call and helped ease Don to the floor, "Donnie?!" Alan pleaded, hearing Megan in the background calling for help. Alan cradled Don to him whispering, "God what is happening with my boys?"

Within minutes doctors and nurses were swarming them, Alan reluctantly allowed Don to be pulled from his arms as Colby and David helped him up. He followed closely as Don was wheeled through the same doors Charlie had so recently past from. This time no one stopped the group that followed. As Don's stretcher was brought to a stop, the same doctor who had only just spoke to them started to evaluate Don. One nurse hooked up a pulse ox and blood pressure cuff, while another started to undo Don's shirt to hook up and EKG. The doctor checked Don's eyes for response-normal. His respirations were shallow, but his heart rate was up. The doctor asked Alan if Don was allergic to any medicine, when Alan said no the doctor ordered something to help lower his heart rate. They placed an oxygen mask over his face and waited to see if the meds would help slow his racing heart, it did.

The doctor motioned for the group to step out into the hall, he allowed Alan to remain in the doorway, watching Don.

"Doc, What just happened?", Colby was the first to speak.

"You are?" the doctor eyed him cautiously.

"Family." Alan said without turning, "What happened to Donnie?"

"It looks like exhaustion and shock." Alan turned, "Shock?"

"It's not unusual for someone who has seen something bad happen to experience shock and considering what he's seen his brother go through….." the doctor left the statement open, "everything else is with in normal ranges now that we have gotten his heart rate back down."

"Will he wake up soon?" Alan asked looking back at Don.

"He should, but shock can be tricky, we will monitor him, if he doesn't in the next hour we will run more test." With that the doctor reentered the room to check Don's next set of vitals.

Alan stepped back into the room as well and went to Don's side, taking his hand and gently touching his face, "Oh Donnie," He whispered as he sat next to him on the bed.

Colby, David, Megan and Larry were outside the doorway, still in their own state of shock as to what had just happened. Never having seen Don in such a vulnerable state shook the three other team members. They also realized that they had an investigation to get to, if they were going to find the person responsible for the events that led to two of the Eppes men being hospitalized, one in critical condition and the patriarch holding vigil over one son, while the other was fighting for his life.

Megan asked Larry to stay with Alan. They needed to get back to see how the investigation was going. He agreed and promised to call when there was any change in Don or Charlie. With that the remaining members of one of the most successful FBI teams in the city left the hospital to work a case that counted more than any others: the assault and possible attempted murder of Dr. Charles Edward Eppes- government consultant, professor and friend.

AUTHOR NOTE: Thanks for the amazing reviews. I hope I've not pulled Don to out of character, but do we really know how he would react to something like this. I think its plausible. Sorry if medical talk isn't right, I know what I know from TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Not What You Think

Chapter 4

As the remaining three members of the Eppes team entered the bullpen, everyone glanced up. They spoke to no one, but as a unit went to the Assistant Directors office to inform him of Charlie's condition, in addition to what had just happened with Don. Don's condition was to remain a closed issue, no one outside the AD and his team needed to know. Charlie's condition, however would be relayed. He was very popular with those who knew him and for him to have been attacked here added an intensity to the office to find the person responsible as soon as possible. The AD assigned another team, but the Eppes team would run point, the other was to back them up.

The two teams meet together in the larger conference room. Entry logs had been sent up as well as preliminary forensic reports from the elevator. Charlie's computer bag had been placed in locked storage in the temporary tech area-since it had been left behind after the attack no one felt that anyone was after any of the information that Charlie may have kept on it, but no one wanted to take that chance. Finally security video had been set up to review the recording logs, from the lobby and elevator.

It was slow at first, Colby was reviewing the video, forensics had found a lot of hair and fibers, but that was no surprise since it was a public elevator. The blood had, of course, been typed back to Charlie, but there wasn't much else from that angle to help. Entry logs for the building all checked out, other that a few construction crew members who had not returned from lunch, everyone was checked out and there business in the building confirmed. This left the hope that the attack was caught on camera.

Security camera's in the lobby showed Charlie enter the building and pass the security desk. Nothing usual going on as Charlie looked around, waiting for the elevator.

"Wait a minute," Heads turned as Colby made his comment and he put the video up on the big screen in the room, "Look" he got up to point out what he had seen. It was small group of construction workers off to the side, just barely in the shot. Colby had noticed that a couple of them kept looking in Charlie's direction, then as Charlie entered the elevator one of them jogged over and got in behind him. He reached for the computer, hitting a few more keys and brought up the video feed from inside the elevator.

As the doors closed they noticed the man turn toward Charlie and stick his hand out as if to shake hands, Charlie shifted ever so slightly, then nodded and put his hand out to shake the other mans hand.

"Damn," Colby said, "Charlie never saw it coming."

They all watched in stunned silence as in the next instant, Charlie was doubled over by the first blow to his stomach. Then they watched as he struggled to remain standing through the vicious attack that continued. They saw the elevator doors open,

"What floor is that?" Megan asked as they watched the man hit the door open button, "Did they get any prints off that button?"

"Looks like the fifth floor." Colby stated, but not taking his eyes from the screen. One of the second team members pulled the forensics report, "Nothing positive on the fingerprints pulled Agent Reeves, just to many people in and out of it." They all watched again and the attacker stepped back in frame and pushed Charlie up against the wall. They saw the mans quick movement and Charlie's flash of pain as they knew that is when he'd been stabbed. The man stepped back out of frame and the elevator doors closed.

They watched as Charlie pulled his hand from his side and looked at the blood on it. Finally the elevator doors opened again, "seventh floor, ours, right before I found him." Colby spoke softly, recalling coming around that corner and seeing his friend standing there. Charlie attempted to straighten himself as he stepped out of scene, and of course the all knew what had happened since.

"Okay, David, I want every construction worker who was in the building and their foremen up here now. I know it will be a challenge, but I want them all separated, no phones if possible. If our guy left the building after the attack I don't want one of his buddies tipping him off." As David took two member of their support team with him, Megan turned to the other two, "I want a team to sweep the fifth floor, he may have dumped his weapon down there." Those two agents went to follow that angle. Megan took a deep breath and turned to Colby. "Colby I want you to get this to one of the video enhancing guys, I know we can't see this guys face, because of his hard hat, but I want to see if they can pull anything that we could us to narrow it down and find the guy." Colby stood, "I'm on it". As Colby left the room Megan whispered out loud, 'I'll brief the AD on what we have, maybe with some luck, we can get the creep in custody by the end of the day.'

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Larry quietly stepped into the room where Alan was keeping a watch over Don, "Alan, are they saying anything?" Larry's voice was soft in the quiet room.

"No, just that he could wake up at anytime," Alan hadn't let go of Don's hand since he'd entered the room. It had been nearly two hours and Don still lay silent on the bed. The doctor had ordered some test, but they all had come back normal. They really had no explanation to why Don hadn't woke up yet.

"No word on Charles?"

"A nurse said the surgery really shouldn't take that long, barring any complications," Alan took a deep breath and with his free hand rubbed his face, "Larry?" Larry looked at Alan as his name was said, noticing the look of exhaustion and worry in his friends face, "Why is this happening? Why both of them?" Alan disparately wanted an answer that Larry was certain there was no answer to.

"Alan, I will not begin to know the pain you are in nor try and explain it with one of my cosmic metaphors, I will simple say I don't know. However, if experience has taught me anything, you and your boys are a resilient bunch and I believe that as bleak as things may seem now, you and your boys will be fine. You're a tough group, you are the key to one another, each unique, but stronger as a unit and that unit will hold fast. All will turn out well Alan, we must believe that." Larry gently laid his hand on Alan's shoulder, who nodded.

"Thank you Larry, thank you."

"I will call Megan to let her know about the boys and to see if they have any new information. Might I bring you something upon my return?" Larry took a step toward the door, turning back to look at his best friends father, who was also his friend.

"No thank you Larry." Larry then watched as Alan laid his head on the bed next to Don's hand, as if in prayer. He then turned toward the door and with a silent prayer of his own to what ever cosmic forces were listening, he quietly left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Not What You Think

Chapter 5

"We have 35 workers who are on shift today, We've placed them in different areas over two floors to keep them separated. So how do we want to play this?" David asked Megan as he passed out a list of the workers names to the rest of the team.

"You said 35, according to the login sheet 37 logged in today, two logged out around lunchtime, where are they?" Megan looked hard at David.

"We're trying to track them down now, one is Michael Stevens. The other is John Martin. According to the foremen both left complaining of being sick, just figured they'd gotten a bad lunch. We're trying to call them back in now." David glanced up as a tech approached.

'Agent Granger," Colby turned, "We got something from the image inside the elevator."

"What?" Colby asked taking the paper the tech was offering, "It looks like some sort of bracelet or possibly a tattoo. We can't get a really clear image, but we're sure its not a watch."

"And most construction workers don't wear any type of jewelry, a risk of it getting caught on something, so my guess….."Colby didn't finish as Megan spoke up grinning, "A tattoo on his left wrist."

"Thanks." Colby nodded at the tech as they tried to form their game plan.

"Let's talk to the foremen first, see which guys he may have with wrist tattoos, then find out who that person might hang around with here at work. I want the guys that were in the video" Megan and Colby turned to head toward the room the foremen was waiting in, David turned to the other team, "You guys do a visual on the other workers, anyone with a visible tattoo mark their names, but we sit on everyone for now." The other team turned to do as David had asked, he turned to catch up with Megan and Colby.

Colby and Megan were watching a very nervous looking foremen. As David approached Colby asked almost gleefully, "Okay who's gonna shake the cage?" If this guy could get them to Charlie's attacker he was ready to roll.

"Colby, you'll go in with me, David I want you to watch from the observation room. I'll do the talking, you know the 'less threatening women' against the 'big tough construction worker'. Colby chuckled. "What Granger?" Megan rounded on him. "Less threatening women my……" Colby didn't get to finish. "Enough Colby, we have to stay focused on Charlie and Don right now." She squeezed his shoulder, a bit grateful for the lighter moment, but they had to keep their eyes on the ball.

Just as they were about to enter the room Megan's cell phone rang. "Larry" she said out loud, then answered it. "Larry, is everything okay?" David and Colby moved a step closer, Megan put her hand over her eyes, "Really, did they run more test?……Anything on Charlie yet?……How's Alan holding up?……A little, we're running a good lead now……..Yeah, okay…….Call when you know something new, no Larry I will….Tell Alan we're thinking about him and we'll be there as soon as we can….Thank you Larry….Bye."

"Well?" David asked as Megan again rubbed her eyes and blew out a deep breath. "There's no word on Charlie yet. They ran some test on Don, but they came back normal, it's just……He's not awake yet."

"Man, How's Alan taking it?" Colby

"Larry said he seems to be holding up, just trying to understand this all at once." Megan glanced at David and Colby, each with the expression she was sure she shared, desperate determination. "Okay guys let's do this, so when we see Alan later we have some good news for him." They each shook off their own thoughts, David walked into the observation room as Megan and Colby calmly and cooly entered the interrogation room hoping to get some answers from the foremen.

David watched Eric James stiffen as Megan and Colby entered the room. Colby hung back near the door, seeming to Mr. James to be the muscle behind Megan's less intimidating presence, who had just taken a seat across the table from him.

"Mr. James, I'm Agent Reeves, this is Agent Granger, we'd like to ask you a few questions about a couple of your workers." Megan gave him a warm smile, placing her hand, no threateningly on the table. The man glanced at Colby, "Yeah, sure, what do ya want to know?"

"Mr. James, do you happen to remember if you have a worker who might have a tattoo on his left lower arm or wrist?" Megan noticed the man shift a bit.

"Yeah, maybe, why you want to know?"

In her calmest, earnest voice Megan leaned forward a little, "We think he could help in an investigation and we'd really like to talk to him and maybe a couple of his buddies he might hang around with here at work. You all are working on the fifth floor correct?"

"Yeah, the fifth floor. My guy with a tattoo on his left arm would be Michael Stevens, but he left early sick today. The guys he usually hangs around with are Jeremy Markem and Derek Schultz. Are they in any trouble?" the foremen shifted again.

"We really just need to talk to them." Megan got up and with Colby left the room, David notice Mr. James relax a little looking relieved.

As David joined them in the hall Megan turned to Colby. "Colby I want you and Edwards to see if you can track this guy down at his residence. David, you and I will talk to his buddies." Colby turned to find Edwards as David and Megan went to find Mr. Markem and Mr. Schultz. "Let's see how helpful they can be."

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

About thirty minutes later Colby and Agent Edwards pulled up outside Michael Stevens residence. Everything seemed quiet enough, the glanced around before approaching the front door. Colby knocked on the screen door, "Mr. Stevens, It's the FBI, we'd like to ask you a few questions about an incident at your work site today, Mr. Stevens………Michael Stevens." Colby knocked again, but got nothing. "let's check out around back," Edwards nodded and followed Colby. They moved around the back of the house and noticed the back door open. Each Agent with their hand on their guns cautiously approached the door.

Again Colby knocked, "Mr. Stevens, FBI", he glanced inside the door. "Damn it", Colby said pulling his gun, Edwards following suit. "We go someone down inside." Colby pulled out his cell and called for an ambulance and back up. Once done with that he looked at Edwards, "Ready?" "Good to go", the man replied, "Let's clear it." Colby jerked the door open as he and Edwards shouted 'FBI' as they cleared each room. Colby returned to the hall where he'd seen the person, hearing the sirens approaching Colby knelt down next to the unconscious women, while Edwards stood guard behind him.

"She's alive, looks like she's been beat to hell and back." They heard help arriving, Edwards went to the door to lead the paramedics through. Once the medics took over, Colby backed up and started to look around the room they were in. Glass was broken on the floor, several pieces of furniture had been overturned. He found a wallet laying on an end table. "Connie Stevens, must be his wife," Colby stated as Edwards backed up for the forensics team to start processing the scene. "You think Stevens did this?" Edwards asked. Colby nodded his head, "After seeing what he did to Charlie, I have no doubt."

As he took a finally glance around, he saw something that sent a chill down his spine. "You've got to be kidding me?" He said to no one in particular, as the implications of what he saw just weren't wanting to make sense to him. He grabbed the first forensic tech he could, "Tag that for me, I need to take it with me." The tech took out a large plastic evidence bag, numbered and labeled it, placed the object Colby requested into it, sealed it, and had Colby sign for it, before Colby left with the possible reason behind Charlie's attack.

AUTHORS NOTE: If the character that I created have names related to real people it is purely by chance. I just liked the sound of the names I used, they are not based on anyone with those names.


	6. Chapter 6

Not What You Think

Chapter 6

Colby and Edwards left the house headed for the car, "What is it?" Edwards pointed towards the object Colby held in his hand as they got into the car. Colby handed it to him. Inside the clear plastic evidence bag was a battered, bloody copy of Charlie's book, with what looked like a lawyers business card sticking out of it.

"I don't believe this, do you think it could be this simple?" Edwards looked at Colby.

"One thing I've learned from Charlie is nothing is ever simple, I think I'll have to disagree with him this time, because my gut feeling is that yeah it's this ridiculously simple." Colby put the car in gear and headed back to the office to show Megan and David what he'd found.

121212121212121212121212121212121212

David got nowhere with James Markem, He was wanting to play a smart ass and that was only pissing David off. He decided to back off and went to observe Megan with Derek Schultz.

"You work with Michael Stevens, Mr. Schultz?" Megan asked coolly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Was he here earlier today?"

Derek Schultz shifted in his seat a little. "He cut out after lunch, told the boss he wasn't feeling good."

"Really?", Megan started, but a knock at the door interrupted her, "Excuse me a moment." She stepped into the hall to find David, Colby and Edwards.

"Your not going to believe this," Colby started, handing Megan the evidence bag.

"What?"

"We found that with a very beaten up Mrs. Stevens at the house. Do we even want to think someone was after Charlie because of his book?" Colby couldn't believe he was considering Charlie's 'friendship math' book, that he had silently thought of as a joke, could possibly be behind his attack.

"I don't know what to think, but please tell me you got this guy?" David looked at Colby and Edwards as he took the book from Megan.

'House was empty aside from Mrs. Stevens, but we've got LAPD on the look out for him, personally I don't see this guy as being smart enough to think to leave town. Oh and by the way, I got a call from Gary Walker on the way back. He heard about Charlie and was ticked, so he's making sure LAPD is on the same page with us on this."

"Good, good." Megan looked back in the room with Mr. Schultz inside, "Let's see if we can get some more help." As she reentered the room.

"Mr. Schultz, would you happen to know if Mr. Stevens has been having marital problems?"

Derek stiffened, "I don't know, maybe, I guess, why?"

"Let's just say LAPD will be waiting if he wants to visit his beaten up wife at the hospital," Derek paled.

"I…. He never acted like it was that bad. I mean he'd been angry his wife was talking of leaving him. He did have a temper and maybe she got in the way sometimes, but……You mean Connie's in the hospital?"

"In pretty rough shape from what I'm told. Can you tell me why Mr. Stevens left early today?" Megan leaned onto the table as Derek leaned back some.

He rubbed his hand over his face, "Man, we tried to talk him out of it, said it was stupid. He just said he wanted to talk. That guy they brought out to the ambulance…..You think Mike did that?….. He said he wanted to talk to the guy………oh man." Derek put his head on the table and took a deep breath. "He's been really angry that his wife kept saying she was gonna leave him. Said she kept going on about this relationship book she'd found and how the guy who wrote it made sense, she kept telling Mike how she was seeing that it would never work out and that this guys book was helping her see that. She said she was getting up the courage to leave him." Derek met Megan's gaze, "Honestly, he said he was just gonna talk to the guy. He wasn't even really sure it was him, he thought it looked like him, he'd seen him on tv when Connie was going on about him, Mike remembered him saying something about working with the FBI sometimes. He just wanted to talk."

"Well Mr. Schultz, He didn't talk enough and now Dr. Eppes is fighting for his life," Megan paused to let her words sink in. "Mr. Schultz, do you happen to know where Mike Stevens could be right now?"

He looked up, he seemed to find it hard to believe that his friend had done this to that guy or to Connie. "There's a bar on 18th called Benders, we go there a lot, he might be there."

With that Megan left the room, She gave the name of the bar to David, Colby and Edwards, they called LAPD to back them up and they headed out to the bar. Megan went to brief the Assistant Director, hopeful that this was almost over.

34343434343434343434343434343434343434

Alan was nearing his wits end, it had been nearly four hours since Charlie had been taken to surgery and Don had collapsed. Larry had returned with news of a lead and a cup of coffee. But it was of no consolation as there was no word regarding when he would have his sons back. Soon after the four hour mark a very tired looking doctor entered Don's room.

"Mr. Eppes?" Alan stood as the doctor neared the bed, he saw Larry approach to his side. "Mr. Eppes, I'm Dr. Johnson, Charlie's surgeon, please have a seat," the doctor motioned for Alan to sit, he returned to Don's bed side. Larry pulled his Chair closer to the one that the doctor had taken.

"How's Charlie, Please tell me I still have my son." the doctor could hear the despair in Alan's voice as he pleaded for some good news.

"Mr. Eppes"

"Alan"

"Alan, first let me tell you that Charlie's surgery went very well," the doctor saw an instant of relief flash across Alan's face, "we were able to stop the bleeding, he was lucky that none of his internal organs were compromised by the stab wound. He however did have some additional internal bleeding from the blows to his abdomen, but we were able to fine those and repair what had not already begun to repair itself. We were also able to rest his broken ribs and repair the damage done to his lung. He will remain on a ventilator and under sedations for the next couple of days to give his lung time to heal. But overall were are very optimistic that Charlie will make a slow, but complete recovery."

"He'll be okay?" Alan had tears in his eyes, his baby boy who had looked so broken was going to be okay.

"Yes, he will be okay." the doctor repeated with a smile on his face.

Alan turned to Larry, "Larry, he's going to be okay." Larry grinned back and squeezed Alan's shoulder. "When can I see him?" Alan didn't want to leave Don, but he desperately wanted to see Charlie.

"He'll be in recovery a couple more hours and then he will be moved to ICU since he will have the ventilator. More than likely it will be a couple of hours, once he's settled. I wish I could let you in sooner, I'm sorry."

"No, no you saved my sons life, it's painful to have to wait but I understand." Alan turned to look at Don, "Maybe the good news will convince Donnie it's time to wake up."

The doctor gently touched Alan's arm, who looked up. "I know you've had a terrible day, I'm glad I could help to bring you some good news. I'll see when your son's doctor is due back in for you and I truly hope everything gets better for you Mr. Eppes." The doctor shook Alan's hand then Larry's before leaving the room.

Larry stepped nearer to Alan, "I told you Charles would be fine."

"Yes, Larry you did," Alan's tone again turned melancholy, "I just wish Donnie would wake up now." Alan took one of Don's hands, then with his free hand Alan gently place it against Don's face. "Donnie, son, it's time to wake up, Charlie's going to be alright. Now I really need you to wake up for me son, please." Alan again sat in the chair next to Don's bed and laid his head next to his son. Soon exhaustion caught up with him and he fell asleep in an awkward position, Larry was sure he'd pay for when he awoke. Larry found a blanket and gently laid it over Alan's shoulders. Then he quietly left the room to call and inform Megan of Charlie's good prognosis, but to painfully relay that there was still no change in Don.


	7. Chapter 7

Not What You Think

Chapter 7

Author Note: I should have given a heads up about the domestic violence referenced in the last chapter and the discussion of it in this one. I just want to get on a soap box for just a second and say that I believe any form of domestic violence is beyond wrong. I was hit once and learned quickly that I wouldn't allow it to happen again. So please if you or someone you know is involved in that type of relationship, seek help. A person that doesn't respect you is not worth your time or love. Okay back to the story.

1212121212121212121212121212

David, Colby and Edwards arrived at the bar. LAPD had the place under surveillance from a distance as not to spook anyone. Colby, being the only one really dressed in street cloths, went in to check it out and see if Stevens was in there. As he walked through, he headed toward the back hall, and pulled out his cell,

"David, yeah, he's in here. About half way down the bar," It was taking all of Colby's control not to pummel the guy on sight, "Have LAPD cover the back and give me two minutes to get closer to him, then come through." He then quietly closed his phone and made his way to the bar, he took a seat about three seats away. Colby was in his jean, tee shirt and ball cap, not for once looking like the fed he was. Stevens glanced up when he noticed Colby sitting down, "Hey" Colby acknowledged his glance.

"Hey, tough day? Man you look wiped?" Stevens asked.

"You have no idea," Colby held his cool, "You?"

Stevens smiled into his drink, "Not a bad day myself, not bad at all."

In that instant Stevens head turned at the entering shout of 'FBI', he stood to bolt, but found his face planted squarely on the bar.

"Your day just got a whole lot worse, that was my friend in that elevator," Colby growled into Stevens ear as he cuffed him and handed him off to David, "Oh and we found your wife, no way your getting close to her again either." Colby added. As David lead Stevens out he shouted back, "The bitch deserved it," with that David shoved him roughly out the door.

A short time later Stevens was sitting in the FBI interrogation room. The Assistant Director had joined the team in the observation room.

"This has to be done right, we don't want any mistakes." the AD watched the man who had disrupted his best team, leaving their lead agent out of commission and their best consultant fighting for his life.

"I'll go in with David as back up. Colby, your just to hot for this, you were the one who saw Charlie right after. I just don't want you to loose your cool." Megan placed her hand on Colby's shoulder, he nodded in understanding. He knew given half a chance he'd lay the man out. "Watch yourself," He replied back to Megan and David as they got ready to enter the room, Colby and the AD staying in the observation room.

"You ready for this?" Megan asked David, "As I'm gonna be."

"You hold back, let me see how he reacts to a women he can't intimidate," David nodded as they entered the room.

David took up a position near the door, but close enough should the suspect do something stupid. Megan proceeded to slam down pictures of Charlie, the blood in the elevator and pictures of Stevens wife in front of him. Her blood boiled when Stevens looked at them and just smirked.

"Want to tell me something Mr. Stevens?"

"What's to tell, she deserved what she got, just as much as he did." he flicked the pictures back at Megan. Trying to calm herself she noticed David shift.

"How so?" she asked coldly.

"She thought she could leave, she actually thought she could leave me. I had her under control until she saw his ass on TV talking up that damn book of his. She started reading it, thinking she could find a way to get away from me. Said it was giving her the courage to leave me," He smirked again, "sure as hell wasn't very courageous today was she?"

"So why the attach on Dr. Eppes?" Megan was calling on all her training not to fly over the table at this guy, 'good thing Colby's not in here', she thought for a minute.

"If it wasn't for that book, she wouldn't have got all high and mighty. It was just my lucky day when I saw him enter the building," Stevens grinned again.

"How's beating and stabbing a government consultant your lucky day?" Megan glared.

"Cause now he can worry about his own miserable life and stay the hell out of mine." Anger flashed in Stevens eyes as he slammed his hands down on the table. David took a step forward.

"Well," Megan lowered her voice and leaned onto the table, "I'll make sure he 'stay's out of you life' while your sitting in prison on two counts of attempted murder." with that Megan and David left the room.

The AD exited the observation room, Colby close behind. "Good job Reeves," He looked at all of them, "I know this was a tough day, but you all stayed professional, good job today. Now go check on our consultant and his brother." With that the AD left the three agents standing in the hall.

"Let's go give Alan some good news." David said as they turned to leave the bullpen and make their way back to the hospital. As they got downstairs into the parking garage Megan's cell phone rang, she glanced at it as she answered, "Larry", she stopped, "Yeah Larry out lead panned out, we found the guy and have him in custody. Were on our way to the hospital to let Alan know. How are they?…….. Oh, thank god, that's great to hear, I'm sure it's some relief to Alan……yes…….. What about Don?," Her brow frowned, " and they can't tell Alan why?……..okay Larry, we'll be there shortly……okay Larry……bye." She closed her phone and looked up at a very anxious David and Colby, "The good news is Charlie's expected to make a full recovery. He's gonna be on a ventilator for a few day to give his lung time to heal, but they expect him to be okay." She took a deep breath.

"What about Don?" David asked.

"As of about twenty minutes ago, he still hadn't woken up."

"How's Alan?" Colby asked.

"Larry said he'd fallen asleep with his head on the side of Don's bed. This is without a doubt rough on him. We should get there and see if we can't give him a break." With that they all got into the SUV and Colby pulled out into traffic.


	8. Chapter 8

Not What You Think

Chapter 8

Don felt consciousness come back slowly. He felt a pressure-ever so light- on his hand. He struggled to open his eyes, trying to remember what had happened and where he was. Then in an instant everything came back: Charlie on the floor at the office bleeding, his unnatural stillness, doors flying open and his brother going past, someone forcing air into his lungs, his pale complexion. Don sat straight up in bed, "Charlie!"

Alan jerked awake at the shout and took a second to realize it was Don, "Donnie?"

Don looked at his father, Alan seeing panic in his sons eyes, "Dad!?…..Oh God…..Charlie's Dead!" Don's breathing was increasing as well as his heart rate. Alan stood and took Don's face in his hands, "No, no son, Charlie's going to be okay."

"Dad…He couldn't breath, he was so pale…….God I know he's dead……Dad Please!" Don started to struggle against his father hold. Alan tried his best to calm Don, but he was pushing to get up.

"Donnie you need to calm down, please, Charlie's okay." Don's struggle increased. Alan didn't hear the door , but was grateful when another set of hands started to help hold Don in place.

"Easy boss man, you've been out of it a while", Alan recognized Colby's voice, "Dad…..Colby saw him…..God Colby Charlie's dead isn't he?" Alan just seemed unable to get through to Don.

Colby done something he'd never thought he'd do. He raised his voice to his boss, "Don man first, STOP FIGHTING US!" Colby then pushed Don back on the bed, "Listen to your dad, Charlie's alive, he's gonna be okay."

Don looked in shook at Colby for a second, he took a deep breath and looked at his dad, "Dad?"

Alan took Don's face, "Donnie, Charlie was hurt, but he's really going to be okay, you need to calm down for me." Don closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, 'Your sure?" he all but whispered.

"Yes, I'm sure, their keeping him sedated and on a ventilator for a couple days to give his lung time to heal, but he's going to be okay." For a few seconds it was silent in the room, that's when Alan noticed that not only Colby was there, but Megan, David and Larry were there as well.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have perfect timing Colby?" Alan grinned at the agent across the bed from him. It was quiet a bit as Larry was filling in the rest of the team on Charlie's condition.

"Dad?" Don reached for his dad, who was still on the bed next to him, "Why am I here?" Don looked worried and confused.

"The doctor said it was a combination of exhaustion, apparently you have forgotten what rest is, and shock."

"Shock?" Don's eyes widened.

"Yes, they said with you lack of rest, then seeing you brother in the shape he was in, you collapsed." Alan watched his son closely as Don seemed to be trying to process the information. "How long have I been out?" he asked quietly. 'About six hours."

"Six hours!" Don's voice raised as he rubbed his hand through his hair, "You've been alone in all this for six hours, because I was weak?" Don was getting angry with himself, "God dad, I'm sorry."

Don's team had turned at his louder voice and watched as Alan looked hard at his son, all the turmoil and pain from the day showing on his face as he met his son's eyes, "You are NOT weak young man. I wasn't alone, Larry was here. You witnessed a terrible thing……"

"But I'm trained for that……" Don interrupted.

Alan hated to loose his temper, but he couldn't control it. "NOT when it's YOUR BROTHER" this time Alan was raising his voice, seeing that his son was trying to let himself feel guilty, "Donnie, You have never seen your brother as a victim of a crime. You may be trained to look past that normally, but this wasn't normal, this was Charlie. Donnie your human remember, with emotions just like everyone else. Just because you want to be a hard ass and try and ignore them doesn't mean they go away. This was Charlie, your little brother, all the training in the world wouldn't have prepared you to see him that hurt. So don't you dare think you are gonna blame yourself for any of this, do you understand me!" Alan's voice had continued to get louder as he went, Megan walked up next to him and placed her hand on his arm. He turned, "I need some air," he said and he stepped out of the room.

"Dad?" Don sat in stunned silence as he watched the door close. He never recalled his father getting that angry at him.

"That wasn't anger, that was fear." Megan turned and looked at Don, "You know he's right, you are a hard ass, but you love your family", Don attempted to say something, but Megan wouldn't let him, "Don you went in protective overdrive when you saw Charlie at the office, you didn't even want the paramedics near him. It took David and Colby to pull you up and hold you back while they tried to help Charlie. Don we saw you when they wheeled Charlie past and someone was having force air into his chest. I don't care what kind of training you think you have, you thought you were loosing your brother. It's no surprise you collapsed, between working yourself to exhaustion most times, add on top of that seeing Charlie like that. Hell he's not even my brother, he's just my friend, but I felt weak when I saw that, I can't begin to imagine how you felt, or how Alan felt. Like he said, it doesn't make you weak it makes you human. So stop with the guilt or whatever it is and admit how you feel, because I'd rather work with someone who I know cares as deeply as you do, than with someone who doesn't", Megan turned toward the door, "I'm gonna find Alan." and she left.

The four men left in the room were in stunned silence. No one had noticed while Megan talked that the doctor had entered the room.

"Well gentlemen, who seemed to have ticked her off?" the doctor approached Don.

"I guess that would be me," Don said.

"Well I suggest not doing it again, However it is nice to see you finally awake." The doctor started to take Don's vitals.

"Can I see my brother?" Don asked. "Actually your father has just been allowed in to see him. If you promise to stop upsetting people," The doctor grinned a little, "I'll arrange for a nurse to bring a chair and take you down for a short visit. After, your going to be staying overnight since you were unconscious for so long, you need to learn to take care of yourself as well, and if everything looks okay in the morning you might get released, do you understand?" Don nodded, "Good, I'll send a nurse down shortly." With that the doctor left.

Don closed his eyes and laid his head back a minute, thinking over what both Megan and his father had said and as painful as it was for him to admit to himself they were both right.

A few minutes later Don turned and looked at Colby and David, "Any idea who did this to Charlie?" Don asked.

"We've already got him in custody," David and Colby exchanged grins.

"Really, do we know why he attacked Charlie?"

"Actually yes we do." David said and Colby continued, "The guy turned out to be a construction worker, who was working on the fifth floor," Don looked a bit stunned, "Seems the guys wife wanted to leave him, he turned out to be abusive. We actually found his wife beaten and unconscious when we went to the residence trying to find him."

Don couldn't figure out what this had to do with Charlie, " What's Charlie have to do with this?"

"Turns out the guys wife started to read Charlie's book and felt it gave her the strength to try and leave the relationship. So she kept talking him up to her husband, about how much since the book made and that she was going to leave him. He just happened to recognize Charlie and some how he felt Charlie was responsible for his wife wanting to leave. After he attacked Charlie, he went home and beat up his wife and maybe to make a point to his wife, at some point, he used Charlie's book as a weapon in his attack on her. We found a busted up, bloody copy at the scene." Colby continued, "At first we couldn't believe it was something as simple at that, but it turned out to be it. The guy said he attacked Charlie so he'd worry about his own life and stay out of his." Colby finished and looked at Don, disbelief showed on his face.

"His book?….. Not something he'd been involved with in his consulting, but his book?" Don shook his head, finding it hard to believe a book that was suppose to be way to find friendship or relationships had nearly gotten Charlie killed.

"Not what you'd think, huh?" David asked.

"Not by a long shot." Don responded as a nurse arrived to take Don to Charlie.


	9. Chapter 9

Not What You Think

Chapter 9

The nurse quietly pushed Don into the room Charlie was in. The sound of the ventilator was overpowering and honestly Don was glad to be in the chair. "Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" Don asked her quietly.

'Yes, he's going to be okay." She grinned as she wheeled him closer. Don noticed his father in the chair next to Charlie, holding his hand.

"Dad" Don whispered, Alan looked up and Don saw tears in his eyes. Don then felt them in his own, "I'm so sorry dad. You were right, this was different. I was just so scared I'd loose him. I've never been that scared before. I'm sorry I've upset you more, just when you told me I'd been out for six hours, I just felt I'd some how let you both down." Don wiped at a tear that had fallen free.

Alan rose and approached his eldest, he pulled a chair in front of Don's, "I know you were scared, I was terrified. When Megan came and got me and you wasn't with her, I was sure I had lost you. I never dreamed it was Charlie. When I got here and saw the state you were in I knew it had to be bad, then when he was wheeled past, you called out to him-do you remember?" Don shook his head, not remembering a whole lot of the day, "The despair in your voice, it scared me even more. Donnie I had a hold of you when you collapsed. You have no idea what that was like. To feel your child go limp in your arms, it's beyond terrifying . I was beside you all that time, not knowing if I was going to loose both of my boys." Alan wiped tears from his eyes, then gently reached up and wiped one that fell from Don's. "But I've got you both back and I thank God for that. The only guilty person is the one who did this. I'm glad your brother has you and that you care that deeply for him. Right now I want to focus on the both of you getting better, what do you say?"

Don cleared his throat and nodded his head, "I say I can't wait to see Chuck's eyes again." He smiled at his father, who then wheeled him closer to Charlie. Though the sight of his little brother hooked up to so many machines terrified him. Knowing he'd be okay gave Don comfort as he took Charlie's hand and felt the warmth of it. Alan went to the other side and mirrored his son as they both knew they wouldn't see those eyes for a couple of days, but relaxed in the relief that they would again see those big brown eyes open.

121211212112121211212212121

Epilogue:

As the doctors said, Charlie was removed from the ventilator two days later and allowed to come out of sedation. Don and Alan were both by his side when he woke up, thankful that he was finally, truly on the road to recovery. He was released about a week later. Don had taken a couple weeks off himself to not only help with Charlie, but to allow himself to rest as well. Don stayed at the house with his family and over the course of the couple of weeks he filled Charlie in on what he knew of the case, the team would fill in the blanks when they would stop by and see them. Charlie, like the rest of them, couldn't believe that it had all been over his book and that someone blamed him for someone wanting to end a bad relationship. Charlie vowed to stick to articles for the math journals and helping to form text books.

Another couple weeks passed, Don had returned to work and Charlie was healing nicely. His side would still pull a little, but his other injuries had healed. Finally Charlie had managed to get Alan to take him down to meet Don for lunch.

"Are you sure your ready?" Alan asked as they walked up to the building.

"Dad, believe it or not, yes I'm ready. I still feel as safe here as anywhere else. The chances of anything happening like that again are nearly nonexistent." They stood outside the elevators. Alan noticed that despite his confident words Charlie was nervous. The elevator dinged and they got on. Charlie relaxed when no one else got on with them. Alan hit the 7th floor button and they rode up in silence. Again the ding signaled that they'd arrived at their floor, as the doors opened Charlie stepped out, Alan just a step behind him.

Charlie stopped and looked around. He didn't have much of a memory of that day, but he just felt the need to stand there and look around.

A short time later Colby rounded the corner and saw Charlie standing there, then he noticed Alan behind him. "Hey Charlie, Alan," Colby's friendly voice reached Charlie's ears and he turned toward him, unknown to him, but all to well to Colby, nearly mirroring what he had done on the day of the attack. Charlie caught Colby's characteristic grin, "Hey Colby," Alan answered.

"I was looking for Don, to see if he wanted lunch," Charlie said as he fell into step next to Colby. As he neared Don's desk he could see his brother on the phone and noticed as he hung up the phone that Don glanced up and grinned, "Hey Charlie, dad, what brings you guys down here?…You okay buddy?" Don looked at Charlie closely.

"I'm good Don, really, we were wondering if you'd be up for lunch, my treat." Charlie smiled.

"Sure, how could I pass up that offer, just give me a second." Don turned and walked toward one of the conference rooms. Soon Megan and David exited with Don.

"Hey Charlie, good to see you back," Megan came up and embraced him.

"Man Charlie, how you feeling?" David shook his hand.

"I'm doing good thanks," Don was doing something at his desk, "But I might die of malnutrition if that brother of mine doesn't come on," Charlie said jokingly louder toward Don's direction.

"Not likely, you live with dad and I know how he cooks," Don responded grinning, putting on his jacket.

"Boy enough….sometimes I forget you two are suppose to be adults," Alan grinned as Colby, Megan and David watched the Eppes men retreat to the elevators, they all chuckled as both Don and Charlie could be heard saying "Sorry Dad" as they disappeared into the elevators, glad to see them all together, healthy and joking.

"Hey guys lunch sounds good to me, what do you think?" Colby spoke up first.

"Sounds good," David said reaching for his cell on his desk.

"I agree, let's head out," Megan reached for her purse. Then the remaining members of the Eppes team headed out to lunch. Grateful the still had their friends, who were really more like family.

3434343434343434343434343434

AUTHORS NOTE: I just want to take this chance to thank all of you who have read my story, whether you reviewed or not, I really appreciate the time you took to read it. Those who also felt a review was in order I greatly appreciated them, they encouraged me to continue. Thank you all again for your time you invested in my story and I really hope I didn't let you down. Till next time: LIVE, LAUGH, LOVE!!! montez


End file.
